


didn't just kiss her

by pirateygoodness



Series: here comes the rush (before we touch) [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: She sends one text, less than ten words:I want to try that thing we talked about.It's not that she suddenly wants to (although now that it's occurred to her, she suddenlyreally does). But certain things aren't possible with Kara's powers, and since she's without them for at least the next day, she might as well take advantage of the opportunity.





	

It starts after a fight. There's a new baddie in town, a lady with something Alex calls _mechanokinetic abilities_ , which turns out to mean in part that she can _talk to cars_ and it's a problem. A big problem that starts in the middle of downtown and ends down by the docks, far enough away that Kara can solar flare the villain and her creations right into special protective custody. It's a good day, but it leaves Kara exhausted. 

She's starting to be able to name it, now, the feeling of being powerless. It's not so much weakness as it is the absence of strength - she lifts her bag to go home, shrugging off Alex's offer of a few hours under the solar lamps at the DEO, and she actually notices the weight of it. She feels the muscles in her legs working as she walks to the bus stop, notices things like the wind on her face and the way the strap of her bag bites into her shoulder. She feels _human_ , and while she's getting better at recovering, she knows she'll need a day or so to bounce back. 

Kara's on her way home - on the bus, like a regular person, cape & Supergirl suit rolled up in the bottom of her bag. She feels every single bump as the bus creeps through rush hour traffic, a jolt against her back that she's not used to noticing. She picks up her phone, starts flicking through her notifications to take her mind off of it. There are a few messages from Winn and James, a reminder from Alex to eat well and sleep with the curtains open to absorb as much sunlight as possible. She rolls her eyes, smiles down at her phone, sends appropriate replies. 

There's also an unread message in the chat between herself and Lena Luthor, and her phone tells her that it's part of a series of texts. She knows what she'll find there. Messages from Lena that come like that are usually of a certain type, the kind that make Kara's pupils dilate and her stomach flutter with anticipation. 

She opens the thread. 

There are six messages from Lena, none of them short. Reading them make Kara's mouth go dry, and she's suddenly very, very thankful that the bus isn't crowded today. She definitely wouldn't want anyone reading these over her shoulder. As she reads, the bus lurches over a speed bump and she hits her elbow against the seat in front of her. It _hurts,_ and it takes her seconds to register the pain, a full minute after that to realize what that means. 

She ignores Lena's messages - even though they would, ordinarily, merit a response - and sends one text, less than ten words: _I want to try that thing we talked about._

It's not that she suddenly wants to (although now that it's occurred to her, she suddenly _really does_ ). But certain things aren't possible with Kara's powers, and since she's without them for at least the next day, she might as well take advantage of the opportunity. 

Lena's reply is almost instant. _When?_

Kara takes a breath. Her thumbs feel shaky as she types, _Now._

It's a little while before Lena replies. Kara can see the ellipses on Lena's side of the conversation pop up, disappear, appear again. She likes knowing that. It helps to know that even if Lena can make her flustered like this, she can also throw Lena off-balance, just a little. After a minute or two, her message finally appears. _My apartment. One hour. Don't you dare be late._

Kara feels herself clench just from reading, at the finality of it. _Don't you dare._ She sends off a quick reply: _Yes, miss._

She feels like she's floating, lost in her own arousal and nervousness, anticipation fluttering through her. It's a few seconds before she can drag her eyes away from her phone, a few more before she can register where the bus is driving and how it relates to her own apartment. She's nearly missed her stop. 

She tugs the stop cord at the last possible second, lurching up from her seat and stumbling forward as the driver brakes a little too hard. It takes her two tries to open the bus side door and she rushes straight into a puddle, tries not to swear as ice-cold water seeps into her shoes and socks. While she was on the bus it started to rain, and it's just now that she's noticed. She half-jogs the block from the bus stop to her apartment, takes the stairs to burn off some of the restlessness that's building up already. 

 

When she gets home, she throws her bag down, takes off her wet coat and shoes and leaves them on the mat next to the door. She reaches into the pocket of her jeans for her phone - to check it again, to see if she's missed anything from Lena - and realizes that she's left it in her coat, has to backtrack to go fetch it. When it's finally in her hands, she takes a long, shaky breath, and sends Lena another message. _What should I wear?_

_You decide._

Kara's socks are still soggy and cold, clinging to her skin, and she realizes as she looks down that her jeans are wet to the mid-shins, so they're right out. It takes her longer than it should to get out of them, but her fingers are clumsy, both from being flared-out and from the way she feels already, flustered and half-breathless. She wanders into the bedroom to change, leaves her jeans and socks on the kitchen floor. 

Kara's closet is a mess, and she gets that familiar feeling, the one she usually has before a date - or whatever this is, a _meeting_ , maybe - with Lena. She thinks of three dresses that might look nice, realizes every one is crumpled in her laundry pile. They've had nights like this before, but every one still starts with Kara fretting over her outfit, wanting to look good. There's this look Lena gets, the one where she drags her eyes up and down Kara's body and gives Kara a smile, the one that manages to say _good girl_ without any words. 

Kara wants to wear something that makes Lena do that. 

She settles on a dress, blue with a little yellow stripe around the hem, fitted at her upper body and flaring into a wider skirt at her waist. She's worn it before, but it's one that she knows Lena likes. She pairs it with boots, waterproof ones, adds a sweater for warmth. She puts on tights as well, partly because of the weather and partly because she knows how much Lena likes taking them off of her. 

She wants to fuss with her makeup before she leaves - she's thinking of lipstick, maybe - but before she goes into the bathroom she checks the time. She's got thirty minutes before Lena wants her to be there, and it suddenly occurs to Kara that she can't just fly over to meet her. She grabs her phone, her wallet, a smaller purse that doesn't have any incriminating superhero outfits in it, and rushes out the door. 

 

She makes it to the bus stop across from Lena's building with five minutes to spare. She greets the doorman on her way in, avoids small-talk because she's _almost late_ and she wants to be on time, wants to do a good job. 

Somewhere between getting into the elevator and getting off at Lena's floor, Kara's composure begins to falter. She's nervous - excited-nervous, but nervous all the same - to the point of feeling shaky, and Lena's not even _around_. Kara wants to be here, but she's never had sex without her powers before, let alone without her powers _like this._ She knows this is safe, that humans have sex like this all the time. But there's still something about the thought that makes Kara feel oddly vulnerable, and it adds to her nerves. 

She takes a deep breath as she leaves the elevator, another in the hallway in front of Lena's apartment. It helps. Kara knocks, and it takes a few seconds for Lena to respond. It's oddly disconcerting to not be able to hear her on the other side, to know that Lena's there before she sees her. She focuses on breathing again. 

Lena opens the door, and at the sight of her, everything feels like it clicks back into place. Just having Lena in front of her is reassuring, makes Kara feel like even if what they're doing is new and different, Lena's still the same. Still _hers._

She gives Kara a look from the doorway, eyes sliding up and down, just like Kara had hoped. Kara's still wearing her coat, but even so, Lena's eyes linger on her tights, her boots. "Kara," she says. Her voice is already a little lower, rougher, and it makes Kara think that maybe she's spent the past hour thinking about this just as much as Kara. "How nice to see you. Come in." 

Her tone is light, not commanding in the slightest, but Kara _feels_ it like an order. "Of course," she says. It takes all of her self-control to remember that she's outside the apartment, to hold herself back from adding _miss_. That'll come soon enough. 

Inside, Lena offers to take her coat. It takes longer than it should for Kara to get out of it with Lena watching her the way that she is. She doesn't need powers to notice Lena's sharp little inhale as she shrugs away her coat and sweater, letting Lena see her in just her dress. Kara's coat is wet from the rain, but Lena still holds it for a few minutes, eyes raking up and down Kara's body again and it's all Kara can do not to preen. Rather than take Kara's coat to the closet, she steps forward. She strokes Kara's hair, smoothing it and catching Kara's ponytail around her fingertip, twirling. "You look lovely," she says. 

Kara feels the compliment between her legs. She feels ready for this, already slipping into the right sort of headspace. "Thank you, miss," she says softly. 

Lena's tongue darts out to wet her lower lip, and she turns away, fussing with Kara's coat. It's a reply in itself, one that doesn't help with the warm, shivery flutters between Kara's legs. "I was a little surprised to get your message," Lena says. Her voice is even, controlled, giving nothing away. "I thought this was something you weren't sure about." 

Kara gives herself a moment to think. She knows she needs to have an answer - consent is important, and that's really what Lena's asking about - but she doesn't know how to explain why this is something she can do _today in particular_ without explaining Supergirl, doesn't know if she's ready to have that conversation with Lena just yet. "I wasn't," she says. "And then today, I felt like I was." 

"All of a sudden?" Lena asks. 

"I, um. I did some thinking," Kara says. It's not really an answer, but it's not _untrue_ , even if it does sort of make it sound like she's spent her afternoon indulging in dirty fantasies. 

Lena seems to accept it, nonetheless. "I see," she says. "And do you still think this is what you'd like to do?"

Kara nods. She's already breathless with anticipation, starting to feel more and more submissive with every thing Lena says. Lena brings this out in her so _easily_ , and it feels even easier today. "Yes, please," she says. Her voice even sounds submissive, demure and soft and she can see Lena respond to it, stand a little straighter. 

Lena's still watching her, as if she's waiting for more of a response, and after a few moments it makes Kara start to fidget. "So," Kara say, awkwardly. 

"So," Lena echoes. She sounds so calm, so perfectly in control, like she negotiates things like this every Thursday, and that's good. Kara needs that. She doesn't know what to say, doesn't know how to start this, but now that she's here and she's actually said it she's acutely aware that she wants this, _badly._ She also knows that she trusts Lena, and hopefully that's enough. 

Kara shifts on her feet, nervous. "How do we, um. Do this." 

Lena's smile is kind, and that helps. This feels like it did the very first time, the night Lena mentioned that she had _an idea Kara might like_ , taught her to submit. She cups Kara's jaw with her hand and urges her nearer, coaxes her forward and into a kiss. She means it to be gentle and reassuring, Kara's sure, but Kara's full of so much misplaced nervous energy and Lena's mouth feels _amazing_ today. She ends up overeager, biting at Lena's lower lip and she actually whimpers out loud in disappointment when Lena pulls back and whispers, "Patience." Then, "I want you to sit at the table. Put your hands on top."

"Yes, miss," Kara says. 

She obeys. Sits at the dining table, arranges her hands as requested. The feeling of obedience is calming, and it helps to settle her nerves. She needs it - everything feels brighter, more overwhelming today, and Kara can't tell if that's an effect of being flared out or just a sign of how excited she is for this. Lena leaves, presumably to the bedroom, and comes back with a long, black box. Kara already knows what's inside, as Lena sets it on the table in front of her. She can't quite suppress a a gasp at the sight of it, and she feels herself suddenly flood with arousal, wet and throbbing and warm. She squirms her thighs tight together, licks her lips. "Is that -?" she asks, too nervous to finish. 

"Open it." 

Kara opens the box with excited hands. It's there, exactly like they'd discussed: a little riding crop, sitting on black tissue paper. Kara can almost feel her pupils dilate just looking at it. 

"Pick it up," Lena says. Her voice has the sound of her own arousal around the edges. That's good, that's - Kara wants Lena to enjoy this, but she's so preoccupied by her own body's response that she barely notices. 

She picks it up. Her fingers are shaky, fumbling as she reaches for the crop. She feels strung tight, excited and full of wanting but almost too shaky to do as Lena asks. She picks it up and brings it close to her. She examines the handle, the stiffness of it, the little swatch of leather at the end that Kara knows is for extra bite. It doesn't look like much, but it also looks like _everything_ , because Kara's holding a riding crop and Lena's going to use it on her and all she knows is that she's overwhelmed with wanting right now. 

Vaguely, she's aware that she's reacting outwardly as well as inwardly. She's sure her eyes are wide, and when she flicks the leather at the end of the crop with her thumb she actually gasps and licks her lips. She wants this so much, so _very_ much, that she can't help herself. When she looks up, Lena's watching her with hungry eyes and a smile, like she's noticing all of it. 

"What do you think?" Lena asks. Her voice is confident, a little amused. She already knows what Kara thinks, Kara's sure - it'd be hard for her not to. 

Kara hardly knows what to say. She runs her thumb across the middle of the crop, feels the leather warm across her fingertip and thinks about how it would feel, sharp against her skin. "Okay," she says, so softly that she's barely audible. It takes another try before she's able to force her voice out, manages to say, "I think it would be okay, miss." 

"Are you sure?" Lena says. She really is asking. As much as they're already slipping into their respective spaces, Lena's never too far gone to make absolutely sure that she's only doing as much as Kara wants. 

"Yes," she says. "Absolutely, yes, miss." 

Lena nods, mouth curling up in a smile that says she has _plans._ Kara does her best to suppress a shiver. Then Lena produces a second box, places it next to the first, and Kara gasps. They've talked about _this_ , too. It's always been a package, _first the crop and then_ , but Kara let herself get so preoccupied by the first that she'd forgotten. "Do you want to open this box, too?"

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Kara whispers. She doesn't mean to, she's just caught up and it's the only thing she can think right now, the only thing her brain can process aside from wanting. There's a longer delay than she'd like before she realizes what she's said, covers her mouth with embarrassment. "Sorry. Sorry, yes please." 

Lena chuckles. One hand reaches out to rub the back of Kara's hand, reassuring. The other takes the crop back, puts it away, and slides the second box in front of Kara. 

Kara's hands are visibly shaky now, she's so eager and her body isn't used to this, doesn't usually feel this much. She opens the box and as she does she can feel herself blush bright red, and her ears grow hot. It's exactly what she thought, but somehow _seeing_ it makes this whole thing seem more obscene. Inside, nestled in black tissue, is a dildo. It's not too realistic, the surface silver-coloured with swirls of sparkly silicone, angled just slightly, with a flared little base. _To fit in the harness_ she realizes, and her cunt flexes involuntarily, a sudden jolt of sensation against the background arousal that she's feeling. She takes it out of the box and inspects it. 

The shape is a bit silly-looking, close up, and the silicone surface drags against her thumb. She's about to make a joke, something to lighten the mood, but then she thinks about Lena putting it inside her and it's all she can do not to squirm in her seat. "What do you think?" Lena asks. 

Kara looks up, but it's an effort. She feels dreamy, so lost in tunnel-vision and her own thoughts that Lena's voice has to drag her back into the moment. "Yes," she whispers. 

"Yes, you want this?" Lena asks. 

Kara nods. 

Lena smiles. "How, Kara?"

It's a test, a command. Lena needs her to _say it_ , and Kara feels it in her belly, a mix of embarrassment and excitement that's somehow exactly what she needs. She fidgets with the base of the toy, running her thumb back and forth across its surface. "I want you to hit me with the crop, miss," she says. "And when you're done, I want you to fuck me with this. Please." She can hardly look at Lena, it's so embarrassing to say it out loud, but she still catches the way Lena's inhale is almost a gasp. 

"Very well," Lena says. "If that's what you want." 

Kara nods. "It is," she says. "Yes." 

Gently, Lena takes the dildo back, as well. Once both toys are nestled in their boxes, she walks around the room to sit in the chair beside Kara. She's watching Kara closely, a searching look on her face. "How are you feeling, Kara?" she asks. Her voice is so tender, so soft, that Kara almost leans into it. 

"A lot," Kara says. "A lot, but, excited?"

It's not really a question, but she doesn't know how to explain herself, to articulate the way that she feels delighted and aroused and buzzing with anticipation, but nervous at the same time. But Lena seems to understand. Lena always understands. She motions for Kara to stand up, strokes her arms up and down once Kara's close enough to reach. "You're okay," she says. "You're doing good." 

It helps. Kara feels herself nod, feels the knot of tension in her belly start to ease a little. She breathes once, twice, relaxing a little. Once she's calmer, Lena says, "Take off your boots." 

Kara does. She has to balance on the table to manage the laces, but she gets out of them without a problem. Then she's standing on the floor in her tights and her dress, waiting for Lena to tell her what to do. Lena strokes her arms again, then her back, hands starting at Kara's shoulder blades and siding down to cup her ass through her dress. "Kara," she says. "I'm going to take off your tights. Is that okay?"

Kara nods. 

"Is that okay?" Lena asks, a little more pointedly. 

Kara catches herself. Lena's been letting her get away with things, but they both know that there are rules, that this is the most basic one. "Yes, please, miss." 

"Good," Lena says. "Good." 

Then she reaches underneath Kara's dress. She's gentle about it - almost too gentle - starting her hands at Kara's knees and sliding up, finding her outer thighs, the curve of her hips, the top of the waistband of her tights. She rests her thumbs just above, touching the bare skin of Kara's abdomen, and the sensation is so much that she whimpers. Lena teases a little more. She slides Kara's tights down just far enough that she can play with the top of her underwear and it's not _fair_ , it's so much already and they've hardly started. She clamps her thighs together at the sensation, rocks her hips into nothing because she already wants, so badly. 

Lena chuckles, pets her hip until she relaxes, spreads her legs just enough that Lena can slide her tights down both of her legs. Lena lowers Kara's tights all the way to her knees, lets Kara do the rest. She feels oversensitive all over, and every slide of her dress against her bare legs is like a touch from Lena, working her up. "Come here," Lena says. 

For a moment, Kara's confused, but then Lena indicates her lap with her hands, and she - _oh._ She can do that. She takes a step forward, and sits in Lena's lap so that they're facing each other, Kara's legs wrapped around Lena's waist and then the chair back behind her. 

"Yes, miss," she whispers, face inches from Lena's. She's taller, even sitting like this, and the extra height makes her confident. "May I kiss you, miss?"

Lena nods in the affirmative. Her lips part, like she's going to speak, but before she can manage anything Kara's kissing her, eagerly. She's just spent so long sitting and _not_ being touched, and now that Lena's body is against her she feels like she's on fire with it. Lena's mouth is warm and sweet and she lets Kara kiss as hard as she want, and Kara revels in it. Revels in the feel of kissing, in the way that it's stoking that throb between her legs, but also in the fact that she can kiss Lena as hard as she _wants_ and know that it won't hurt her.

Lena groans into her mouth, drags her nails up the back of Kara's head, mussing her ponytail just a little. It sends sparks of sensation shivering down Kara's spine, settling in between her legs. Kara whimpers again in reply. She's not quite at the right angle to actually get any contact with her hips but she tries, bucks toward Lena's abdomen. 

She feels rather than hears Lena's laugh, warm vibration against her mouth. Then Lena's stroking her thighs, hands snaking underneath the hem of her dress. She touches the outsides of Kara's thighs first, traces the shape of them with her palms all the way up to Kara's ass and squeezing. It makes Kara wriggle, whine a little bit. Lena tears her mouth away from Kara's in reply, whispers, "Hold still." 

Kara bites her lip, does her best to breathe. "Yes, miss." 

Lena's mouth moves to Kara's throat, to the muscle at the side of her neck and she sucks, gently. It's something Kara always likes, but today she feels a little prickle of pain at Lena's attention and she realizes that she could _bruise,_ that Lena could mark her. Somehow that makes it better. 

She lets herself focus on that, on the feel of Lena's breath and tongue and mouth against her skin. It's wonderful, little sparks of pain and pressure and pleasure that Kara's never felt before. It's enough that she forgets to worry about Lena's hands, or how she's being touched. But suddenly Lena's hands are sliding around Kara's legs, from her ass and around to the insides of her thighs, and she's very, very aware of them. Her fingertips brush Kara's groin lightly, gently, and it takes every single ounce of Kara's willpower to stay obedient, to not lift her hips right into Lena's touch. It feels so good, and everything between her legs is sensitive and overheated and suddenly throbbing with want. She feels Lena smile against her neck. 

But then those fingertips move back, first soft fingertips and then knuckles against Kara's clit, rubbing her through her underwear. She hears a cry, a ragged moan, and her brain is so focused on her clit that it takes her a moment to realize that the sound is connected to the raw feeling in her throat. She feels like she can hardly breathe, she's so needy and she wants so _much_ and they've barely even begun. 

Lena walks her fingertips up the front of Kara's panties, then slides them down again but _inside_ , bare skin touching the place where Kara's the wettest, finding her clit and giving Kara the friction she's been aching for. She feels so good, and her fingers are so sure and she's touching Kara _just right_ , is the thing. Kara doesn't think she's that close to coming, but suddenly Lena's rubbing her clit and without much warning Kara's at the edge and over, slick against Lena's hand. 

It's not close to enough; when she finishes shuddering she feels almost as worked up as she did before. But it still happened, still gave her something to take the edge off. Lena gasps against her skin, and Kara feels suddenly self-conscious. She's usually - she doesn't know. Better at knowing her body, at waiting until Lena's ready for her to come. But everything feels different today, and maybe that's a product of not having her powers, as well. 

"Sorry," Kara whispers against the side of Lena's head.

Lena sits up and looks at her, puts her free hand under Kara's chin to make sure she's got eye contact. "Don't be," she says. "You don't need permission for that, today. I want you to come as much as you want." 

Kara feels a wave of relief wash over her. "Thank you, miss." 

Lena leans in to kiss her, slow and sweet. "Of course," Lena whispers. "How do you feel? Are you ready to stand up?"

Kara shifts. Her legs feel stiff from her position on Lena's lap, but as far as she can tell, they're strong enough to stand. "Yes, miss," she says. 

"Good," Lena says. She's looking at Kara with more command in her expression, getting herself into a space where she looks more like someone who gives orders, and Kara her body respond to the sight of it. "I need you to take off your dress." 

"Yes, miss," Kara says. 

She feels eager to please, scrambles off of Lena's lap a little clumsily so that she can stand up and reach for her zipper. It's at the back of her dress, so it takes a bit of twisting before she can reach it and ease it all the way down. She lets the bodice fall to her waist, shimmies a little, and the dress falls off of her hips to pool at her feet. She stands, naked save for her underwear, and waits. Lena's looking at her all over, eyes traveling up and down Kara's body with a possessive look that makes Kara's arousal start to build all over again. She inhales a little bit, fusses with her hands, a tell that she's enjoying this, too. 

"We're going to go to the bedroom," she says, after a long while. "You're going to bring those." 

Lena gestures to the table, where the boxes are still waiting. She doesn't say if she wants the boxes or just the toys themselves, so Kara packs everything back up and brings it, before she follows Lena to the bedroom. 

 

The bedroom looks the same as it always does. Kara doesn't know what she'd expected, but somehow it feels strange, almost too domestic. The way that she'd felt in Lena's lap, the way she'd felt looking through the contents of the boxes she's carrying, seems like a sharp contrast to the familiarity of Lena's bed. The white sheets are still the same, the lamp at the nightstand exactly like the last time she was here. Lena's work clothes are draped over the edge of her laundry basket, waiting to go to the dry cleaner. 

Lena's right behind her, though, and all it takes is for her to rest her hand on the small of Kara's back and whisper, "Set those on the bed, please." 

It makes the whole room feel different. Kara mumbles her agreement, _yes, miss_ under her breath, and does as she's told. Suddenly the bed seems impossibly sexy, full of the potential the rest of the evening seems to hold. "Now," Lena says, "Come back here. I need you to undress me." 

Kara allows herself a happy sigh at the command. She loves this part. "Of course, miss," she says. 

Lena's wearing a blouse, something that feels soft, like silk, with tiny buttons all the way down. Kara had noticed it when she first arrived, admired the drape of it. But now that she's actually faced with removing it, the whole garment looks complicated and Kara's not sure how much she trusts her hands. She decides to start on Lena's pencil skirt. That's easy - a hook at the very top, and then a zipper that opens almost to the hem. Once she gets the zipper down far enough, the whole skirt falls to the floor, and there's bare skin and a hint of black underwear and strong thighs underneath that Kara gets to look at. She wants to touch, suddenly. Wants to feel the heat of Lena's skin under her fingertips, thinks about getting down on her knees and how _good_ she could make Lena feel. 

It's an effort to drag her focus upwards, at least to the level of Lena's chest. She starts at the first button, and she's suddenly glad that she doesn't have her powers because even like this, weak and clumsy, she nearly tears it off the shirt. "Careful," Lena murmurs. 

Kara takes a breath, then another, trying to steady herself. The second button goes better. She tries her best to think about the movements of her fingers, on counting the number of buttons - fifteen - and not on the sight of bare skin and the curve of Lena's breasts underneath her shirt. She manages them all, slowly, and then Lena's standing there with her open shirt-fronts floating across her chest and it's _beautiful._ Lena helps, then, by shrugging her blouse off of her shoulders, letting it land on the bedroom floor beside her skirt. "You're so pretty," Kara whispers. "Miss." 

Lena responds with a smile, one that starts off shyly but ends with a commanding look. She squares her shoulders, says, "That's enough, Kara. I need you to take off your underwear." 

Kara feels her breath catch in her throat. She's struck suddenly with a wave of wanting, both wanting _Lena_ and wanting to be obedient, to be good. She obliges, first with her bra, and then with her panties. The bedroom is a little bit cool, and it's not like she was wearing much before but she feels a sudden chill, has to resist the urge to wrap her arms around herself to cover up. 

Lena steps out of her skirt and moves around Kara in a circle, inspecting. It's a calculated move, designed to make Kara feel submissive, to make her squirm, and oh, it _works._

When Lena's finally finished, Kara can feel herself blushing, self-conscious and a little aroused under her eyes. "Sit on the bed," she says. 

Kara's suddenly breathless, and she's barely able to manage to voice her assent, before she sits down on the bed. She's already slick, wet from her previous orgasm and wet from being undressed, from the way Lena's looking at her as she takes the crop from it's box. She holds it by the handle, adjusts it once or twice in her hand as if she's testing its weight. Kara bites her lip to keep from whimpering. "I'm going to test it first," Lena says, voice soft and even. "Red, yellow, or green. Do you understand?"

Kara nods. They've used the stoplight system before, for other things: green for more, red for stop, yellow if Kara wants to slow down. It's good for her, helps her communicate when she's having trouble with words. Based on how far gone she already feels, she's pretty sure she'll need it. "I do, miss," she says. 

Lena smiles. She flicks the outside of Kara's thigh with the tip of the crop. From the way Lena moves, Kara's expecting gentle contact at best, barely a tap. To her surprise, she feels the crop sting against her skin, gentle but enough to make her jump. "Green," she whispers. 

Lena strikes the side of Kara's other thigh next. She uses a little more force, but she hits with more of the length of the crop and Kara can feel the difference, the sting of the crop and the little extra bite of the leather at the end. It stings more, but it's still within her limits, and something about the fact that she can _feel_ it also goes straight to her cunt. "Green," she says again, but it comes out closer to a moan. 

"Good," Lena says. "Now, I want you to bend over the edge of the bed." 

Kara nods. "Yes, miss," she says. 

She's not quite sure what Lena wants, but she starts with her legs together and lets Lena position her, moving her legs farther apart so that she's lower down, so that she can rest with her shoulders and belly on the bed. It leaves her completely exposed, ass in the air, hips angled so that Lena can see _all_ of her, can probably see how wet she is already. It also means that Kara can't see Lena, and somehow that makes it even better. 

She waits for what feels like ages, listening as Lena stands behind her, shifts her weight. Kara's skin starts feels sensitive as she waits, anticipating the blow that isn't coming. The first swat of the crop is a surprise, quick and firm across her ass. Lena's matched the pressure from her test blows perfectly, but Kara's been waiting so long that she feels it _more_ the sting and then the way that translates into an ache, pain below her skin and hot, throbbing need in her cunt. She whimpers, in pain and in pleasure, whispers, "Green." 

Lena follows with four more blows in quick succession. She uses a bit less force, but four feels like _so many_ that it's almost too much, yet somehow just enough. Every blow stings, but somehow also connects to pleasure between her legs. She wants this in practice but she also wants to be good for Lena, wants to be _marked_ for Lena, and just thinking about that makes her cunt feel swollen and needy. "Green," she murmurs into the bedspread. 

"Good girl," Lena says, voice low and firm in a way that makes Kara just _ache._

She squirms, tries to squeeze her thighs together, ends up rocking her hips forward to press against the edge of the bed, trying for contact. She gets a quick, stinging swat to the backs of her thighs in return, and Lena's voice again. "Legs straight, Kara." 

Kara whimpers in frustration but she obeys, whispers, "Yes, miss." 

"Do you want to keep going?" Lena asks. 

"Yes, miss. Please don't stop." 

"Tell me how many more you want," Lena says. 

She's dragging the end of the crop across Kara's lower back, tracing the curve of her ass, and it's all Kara can do not to squirm. She can't think of a number - can't think of _anything_ except the way Lena's tickling the insides of her thighs with the end of the crop, gentle and teasing, and it's not _fair._ "Five," Kara finally manages, the first small number she can think of.

"Count for me, Kara," she says. 

The light touch from the crop disappears, and Kara takes a breath, anticipating. She counts one, two, three, four as Lena strikes again and again, slowly building intensity. The fifth strike is the hardest one yet, and Kara can't tell if it's more force or just a more sensitive spot but the full width of the crop hits the bottom of her ass, right where it meets her thighs. It's sharp, beautiful pain. Kara cries out at the feel of it, sore, but she also feels her cunt flex and drool a little at the impact. She's sure Lena can see it, how much she likes this, and somehow that makes her even wetter. 

"Good girl," Lena whispers. 

Then the crop is replaced with touch, cool fingers stroking her lower back, the skin of Kara's ass, her thighs. She runs her hand up one thigh and then across Kara's cunt. It's barely contact at all but Kara hears herself whine, tries to rock back for more. Lena chuckles and ignores her, keeps soothing Kara's skin. "You're all marked up for me," she murmurs. 

Kara moans. Her skin is throbbing in time with her cunt and she just feels _everything,_ so raw and exposed and achy everywhere that she hardly knows what to do. "So beautiful," Lena says. "Wait like this, please." 

The touch disappears and Kara whines. She wants to turn, wants to beg Lena to keep touching her but Lena _told her_ and she can't not. The room is quiet, and she knows what's coming next but she doesn't have super hearing to rely on to confirm it, and it's both maddening and even more arousing. When Lena returns, it's with a hand on each of Kara's hips. There's something firm and a little rubbery pressing against the back of her thigh, and she doesn't remember Lena taking that second box with her but she must have, and oh _god_ , this is too good. 

Lena touches with her hands, first. Slides two fingers across Kara's clit, and she's so sensitive that she just about levitates off the bed at the feeling. Lena places her free hand on Kara's lower back, steadying her, and slides a finger - maybe more, Kara's too far gone to tell - inside. Kara clenches, and for the first time she doesn't have to worry about how hard she might be doing it, or whether she'll hurt her. She feels Lena's hand slide in and out and then more fullness and Kara moans, so far gone, unable to think about anything but the feel of Lena moving inside her. 

It's so good, but her legs are aching from the way she's been standing over the bed and she can feel them start to shake, like she's about to fall. "Please, miss, may I -" she starts, but Lena's already picked up on it, slides out of her so that Kara can climb up the bed and get onto her back. 

She moves up the bed a little bit, enough that Lena can climb on with her. It's not quite the same as before, doesn't have the same element of uncertainty, but this way she gets to look at Lena and that's a whole new thing. Lena's naked, hair down and her eyes are dark like she's almost as far gone as Kara. She's not wearing underwear, but wrapped around her hips is a harness, a network of black leather straps that hold the dildo in place. Kara always thought it would look silly, but right now it's anything but. Lena's got it right at her entrance, pressing against Kara with intent, and the feel of it is all Kara can think about. She wriggles, trying to decide if she can get away with thrusting herself down on it. Before she can try anything, Lena puts a commanding hand on her hips, says, "Hold still." 

Kara feels herself clench at the order, and part of her clenches around the head of the dildo and it's so _good_ , she almost comes again just like that. "Yes," she starts, but it ends in a gasp, in Kara fisting her hands in the sheets. "Yes, miss," she manages, breathlessly. 

Lena fucks her slowly, with purpose. She slides inside Kara for the first time and all Kara feels is firm, relentless pressure inside her, filling her up in the best possible way. It feels like every nerve ending in her whole body is in her cunt, and all she can think of is fullness and _harder_ and _more._ Lena pulls out and actually thrusts, the second time, and Kara feels every inch of movement against her inner walls. When Lena hits the apex of her thrust, filling Kara again, her pelvis bumps against Kara's clit and she cries out, clutches the sheets even harder. 

Lena's just so good at this, and Kara doesn't know how she got to be, but she's not really in a position to think about it right now. Not when Lena's picking up the pace, slow and insistent, her thrusts matching the way that Kara's orgasm is building. Every time Lena hits home Kara cries out, and she's so close and she's been waiting for so long and then her orgasm is hitting her, hard and sudden and so intense that she actually screams. She feels like she's floating, feels like all she can be aware of is her cunt, the way that it's clenching and shuddering for what feels like forever. She's dimly aware of Lena inside her, rocking in and out, drawing every last shudder out of her. She can't tell if she's coming more than once, can't tell what's happening until her body finally relaxes, and there are spots in her vision. 

Lena's still with her, still inside her, but she's gentler now. She's stroking her hair, whispering her name, that it's alright, that she did so, so well. 

Kara nods, leans into the touch, lets things feel soft and slow for a while. "Thank you, miss," she murmurs. 

"Good girl," Lena whispers. 

There's tenderness in her eyes as she slips out of Kara, watches as that makes her shudder again, twitch one last aftershock. "Is it okay if I leave you alone for a little?" she asks. 

Kara nods. She hears Lena leave the bed, hears the click of buckles that she assumes is the harness. Lena disappears in the direction of the bathroom, but she's back a few seconds later. She's naked, now, the dildo and harness presumably somewhere safe, and she's watching Kara like she's something delicious. Kara realizes, suddenly, that Lena hasn't had any attention at all, wants to fix that. 

Lena sits on the bed next to her. She looks so patient, so caring, as she asks, "How are you doing?"

"Good, miss," she says. "But I want to - can you please -?"

Kara frowns. She still feels a little shy, a little afterglowy, and actually saying it suddenly seems out of her reach. Lena shifts her thighs a little, like she knows what Kara's asking. "Can I please what, Kara?"

"I want you to make me take care of you," she says.

Lena strokes her hair, nods. "You sure?"

"Yes," Kara says. She still feels a little boneless, arms and legs heavy at her sides, but she's sure she wants to be good for Lena once more. "Yes please." 

"Move up the bed," Lena says. She nods toward the pillows, and Kara catches on, finds enough energy to squirm up the bed so that she's lying in it properly, just a little below one of the pillows.

Lena rises to her knees, arranges herself so that she's straddling Kara's face. From her place on the bed, Kara can look up at the whole length of her, the curve of her abdomen, the swell of her breasts. It's beautiful - _she's_ beautiful. "I want you to lick me until I come, Kara. Can you do that?" she asks. 

The sound of it on Lena's tongue makes Kara shiver. "Yes, miss." 

Lena lowers herself down, bracing herself on the wall behind Kara's head. Her cunt is hot, so slick that Kara can hardly believe it. She nuzzles her way into Lena's cunt and licks, is rewarded with a moan and another rush of slickness on her chin. She breathes in, lets herself enjoy the feel of Lena's thighs against her cheeks, the taste of her under her tongue. She must have been so patient, waiting for Kara when she felt like this, and Kara just wants to reward her. 

She swirls her tongue down, as far as it'll reach, lapping at the edges of Lena's entrance and then back up, tongue circling her clit again and again. Lena cries out, and her hips jerk the slightest bit, a lapse in her usually imepeccable control. Kara smiles, and laps at her even harder. She works until she can feel Lena's thighs start to shake above her, hear the pitch in Lena's voice start to change. It's not long after that before she's coming, slick and warm and suddenly soaking Kara's chin. It's _beautiful_ , the perfect end to an evening and Kara's just never felt so _good_ , so fucked out and exhausted and well cared-for. 

"Good," Lena gasps. She sounds breathless, nearly as spent as Kara feels. "So good, Kara." 

She slides off of Kara's face and curls up next to her, strokes her hair. She's clearly _done_ , her orgasm spent and back to herself, ready to take care of Kara. "Do you need to clean up?" she asks, voice gentle. 

Kara does. She actually wants a shower, wants to be warm and safe and well-scrubbed and then maybe take a nap. Tonight was good but also kind of a lot, and now that the haze of arousal has lifted, she's starting to feel it. "Shower with me?" she says. 

"Of course," Lena says, rolling over to hug Kara close. "Of course." 

They walk to the bathroom together, Lena pressed close and a little possessively against Kara's side. When Kara gets to the bathroom mirror she notices marks, all over, and stops to stare. There are bright red welts across the backs of her thighs, and her neck is covered in a field of blooming bruises from Lena's mouth. "Oh, wow," she whispers. 

Lena catches her gaze and stops, horrified. "Oh, gosh, your poor neck, I'm so sorry. You don't usually mark like that, I thought -" 

Kara shakes her head. "No, it's good," she says. "It's fine. I'm a quick healer." 

It's not a lie. She can already feel herself growing stronger, knows that her powers will probably be back by morning to take care of all of it. "You sure?" Lena asks. She's running her thumb across the side of Kara's throat, eyeing her work critically. 

"Absolutely," Kara says. 

There's a possessive slant to Lena's voice as she says, "You're going to have to come up with one heck of a story for your coworkers." 

Kara blushes. Lena's not wrong, and she's suddenly struck with the mental image of trying to explain her bruises to Snapper Carr at work tomorrow. "I think it'll be ok," she says.

Lena chuckles, and kisses her bruises tenderly, one by one. 

They step into the shower together, and stay in far longer than usual - maybe too long, but Lena keeps insisting that Kara's never a waste of hot water and the feel of it against her skin is so _nice._ She feels sore, all over, and that's another thing she suspects will disappear once her powers come back but for now she's content to let the shower ease it. Kara's skin is pink all over when they finally finish, the welts from the crop finally fading. 

"What else do you need?" Lena asks, wrapping herself around Kara's back in lieu of a towel, warm and solid. 

"Bed," Kara says. As she speaks, her stomach growls, reminding her that she's forgotten dinner entirely. "And maybe a sandwich." 

Lena laughs. "Bed and a sandwich," she says. "I can do that."


End file.
